


Severus made a mistake

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- I hate you so fucking much!  
\- For whatever reason, mister Potter? asked Severus relatively calmly, though he clutched the armrest so tightly his knuckles whitened.  
\- Because you promised not to belittle me in front of other people and you have done just that.  
\- You deserved it.  
\- No - no fucking way!  
\- No, of course not. You have done absolutely nothing wrong, am I correct?  
\- Yes - nothing! Yes - absolutely!  
\- So, for future reference - try to stick your penis in an oven and not to the Parvati girl, you absolute moron!  
\- I have done no such a thing!  
\- And of course, Creevey's photos aren't relevant at all!  
\- No - they... wait a minute. Photos?  
\- Photos.  
\- What photos?  
\- Of you. FUCKING. At the party.  
\- The birthday party?  
\- Yes.  
\- The 'Mione birthday party'?  
\- Of course.  
\- The Mione's birthday party I wasn't at at all?  
\- Of course I mean that bloody party, why are you asking to stu - wait, what?  
\- If you, you imbecilic old son of a witch bitch, are referring to that party, I wasn't there -!  
\- And where have you...?  
\- ...hence I couldn't possibly stick my dick anywhere near 'Parvati's girl'...  
\- But -!  
\- ..-so I couldn't possibly decipher what photos are you referring to.  
\- Creevey took a photo of -! I saw that pho -!  
\- ...SO it would seem you owe me an apology. What do you think?  
Severus confusedly blinked once, then twice - more times so. Then he looked up and asked Harry: - Where were you then?  
\- Really? shrieked Harry. You really asking me this? Well... I was at a potion shop looking for and then bargaining with the oriental seller to sell me the best potion ever for your fucking birthday because he won't be available for the next half year or so travelling abroad. Happy? Now - you still owe me an apology!  
The photos - he was so sure - he will kill whoever made this bad joke - possibly Draco - to him. And he won't ever throw a tantrum in front of other people. Nevertheless, he stood up and make up with Harry - he kissed him soundly and thoroughly.


End file.
